Copper Dragon
Copper dragons are the second weakest of the metallic dragons. They are born tricksters and jokesters. They are quite devious and clever, but their intent is purely benign. They do not seek to harm 'lesser' creatures, but merely wish to impress them with superior intelligence and wit, and to fool them with clever pranks. Physically, the copper dragon is very striking, with scales of a warm copper color tinged with blue. Like the brass dragon, the copper dragon's wings connect to its body all the way to the tip of its tail. However, its wings have a pronounced bend to them, giving them the appearance of a "V" from below, rather than the brass dragon's triangular appearance. Copper dragons are powerful jumpers and climbers, with massive thigh and shoulder muscles. Their two horns are broad and flat, pointing backwards towards the tail from the top of their heads. They also have a distinctive frill protruding from either jaw. When the mouth is closed, the teeth are completely hidden. They exude a stony odor. Copper dragons lay their eggs in a nest of cool sand or clay. Both parents watch over the eggs and raise the wyrmling until it reaches adulthood, whereupon the parents separate. When new hatched, the scales of a copper wyrmling are a muddy brown in color, which gradually shifts to a glowing copper as it matures. Adult copper dragons are quite social, mainly due to the desire to play tricks upon each other. A visitor to a copper dragon's lair can expect to be entertained at length, although the dragon will become angry if the visitor does not appear impressed with their tricks, riddles, and stories. A typical copper dragon's lair is a cave, whose entrance is concealed by rocks and boulders. Upon entering, visitors find themselves in a huge labyrinth of tunnels. Copper dragons compete amongst themselves to see who can design the most confusing layout. If a friendly visitor becomes hopelessly lost (which is rather common), the copper dragon will rescue them before they are actually endangered. Once through the labyrinth, visitors find themselves in a spacious foyer, beyond which is the Main Entertaining Chamber, where the dragon will spend the bulk of its time. Opening off the MEC is a much more straightforward escape tunnel, whose outside entrance is often fiendishly difficult to locate even when one knows exactly where it is. The copper dragon will know, however, and often uses its 'back door' to get into its lair instead of taking the time to navigate the maze. Obviously, it is far easier for a visitor to enter via the secret door if they can find it, but doing so is considered impolite, especially if they are a first-time visitor. When it comes to combat, copper dragons prefer to avoid it. Rather than fighting openly, they prefer to taunt, humiliate, and tease their opponents until they simply give up and run away. Their ability to dramatically slow opponents often gives them ample time to run away. When forced, however, a copper dragon will fight to the very end, and is an incredibly devious antagonist. Their acid breath is not to be taken lightly. Please note that the natural alignment of a Copper dragon is Chaotic Good. Copper dragon characters may be no more than one step away from the natural alignment of their race. Dragon Traits: Take a look here. Subrace Traits: Ability Adjustments: +4 Strength, -2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, +2 Intelligence. Dragon Breath, Acid: In their natural form Copper Dragons can breathe a line of acid that deals 1d8 damage per character level. If a creature is caught in the area, it can attempt a reflex saves to take half damage. The save DC against a breath weapon is 10 + 1/2 dragon's HD + dragon's Con modifier. Once a dragon breathes acid, he cannot breathe it again for the next 60 seconds. Dragon Breath, Gas: In their natural form Copper Dragons can breathe a cone of slowing gas. If a creature is caught in the area, it can attempt a fortitude saves or be slowed for 1d4 + 5 rounds. The save DC against a breath weapon is 10 + 1/2 dragon's HD + dragon's Con modifier. Once a dragon breathes gas, he cannot breathe it again for the next 60 seconds. Draconic Immunities: Copper Dragons have immunity to electricity, poison, sleep and paralysis. Alternate Form, Humanoid: A Copper Dragon can assume the form of any small or medium humanoid. The assumed form allows the Dragon to wield weapons his natural form otherwise couldn't. He can remain in its humanoid form until he chooses to return to his natural form. Stone to Mud: A Copper Dragon can turn a solid surface muddy and slippery as they transmute the earthen elements into mud. This mimics a Grease spell of a Caster Level equal to the Copper Dragon's HD. The save DC against it is 10 + 1/2 dragon's HD + dragon's Charisma modifier. This ability has a cooldown of 60 seconds. A Copper Dragon may take levels in the [http://sigil-nwn2.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_(Racial_Prestige_Class) Dragon Class].